


Keep Coming Back

by afteriwake



Series: Many Loves [2]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comatose Louie, Crying Danny Messer, Gen, Hospital Visit, Hospitals, Light Angst, Messer Brothers, One-sided Conversation, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: It's another day to spend by his brother's bedside, hoping today is the day he'll finally wake up.





	Keep Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for **stagesoflove** during one of its rounds for the "Five Loves" prompt (this one is specifically " _Love #2 -love for a brother_ "). It's also an answer to a **2x5obsessions** prompt as well (" _the dark things you fear_ ").

He went back to the hospital every day. Louie wasn't waking up, but their parents weren't giving up on him. Danny was grateful for that, mostly because he felt like he'd given up on him all those years ago and now it was too late to change anything about it.

The only time he hadn't gone was after Flack got hurt. He'd been too busy with the investigation, too worried about Flack, too tired afterward... the first day since Louie went into the hospital he hadn't been there.

He made up for it, though. The day after was his day off, and even with Flack out, he told Mac he had something to do and to just put him on call. Mac nodded...Mac probably knew what he was going to do.

And so today he sat at the hospital, by Louie's bed. The tears over this particular event had dried up a while ago; he was still upset over it, but with everything that had happened since...there weren't tears left.

"You know, you need to wake up so you can see these people I keep telling you about," he said, holding his brother's hand in his. "I mean, you met Mac. And you've seen Flack. But you need to meet Stella and Hawkes and Lindsay." He licked his lip and thought for a moment. "You would have liked Aiden. You really would have liked her, Louie."

He thought the tears were gone, but maybe he was wrong; he could feel the familiar sheen of moisture start to form.

"Enough about my friends. You know what I was thinking the other day? I was thinking about the last time we played ball together. You remember, you threw the ball and I didn't catch it and it busted Mr. Myers' car window? Man, that was ages ago. I don't even know why I thought of it."

He sat there next to his brother, a man he'd pushed away and been pushed away from for fifteen years, silently willing his strength into him. He'd have given anything to have Louie wake up, even his own life. 

"Just wake up, Louie, that's all I'm asking."

And as he'd expected, there was no response. Didn't matter, though. He'd keep coming back until Louie was gone because this was important.


End file.
